This laboratory is involved with an in depth analysis of the molecular basis of muscle development. This involves the identification, isolation, and characterization of the molecules involved in transcriptional and translational controls as well as cell surface interactions. These studies have led to the isolation and characterization of myosin and myoglobin mRNAs; the synthesis of myosin cDNA, the identification of two factors controlling gene expression at the translational level; and the partial characterization of fucose containing glycoproteins at the cell surface. In addition, the role of cell surface release macromolecules in cellular differentiation is being investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Studies concerning the mechanism by which translational-control RNA regulates protein synthesis in embryonic muscle. S.M. Heywood, D.S. Kennedy and A.J. Bester. Eur. J. Biochem., 58, 587-593, 1975. Polysomes from cultured muscle cells: The cell-free synthesis of myosin. K. Tepperman, F. Essien and S.M. Heywood. J. Cell Physiol., 86, 553-560, 1975.